


Inveterate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [273]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony just saw the new superman vs batman movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/30/2000 for the word [inveterate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/30/inveterate).
> 
> inveterate  
> Firmly established by long persistence; deep-rooted; of long standing.  
> Fixed in habit by long persistence; confirmed;habitual.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #004 New Movie. Yay! It's almost exactly 100 words.
> 
> Also I feel I should apologize to Tony. So... Sorry, Tony.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Inveterate

“Hey McGee, did you see the new superman vs batman movie?” Tony bombarded the poor man before he’d even had a chance to sit down.

“No, Tony. Unlike you, I have better things to do with my time.” McGee responded harshly, too used to Tony’s inveterate behavior to respond nicely anymore.

Tony frowned. “No need to be so rude. I just saw it and thought you might have seen it too, since it’s a nerdy movie.”

Ziva walked in and Tony brightened. “Hey, Ziva. Did you see?” he started.

Ziva just gave Tony a look. “No, Tony I did not see whatever new movie you just saw.”

Tony visibly drooped.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
